


Sleep Tight, Don't Let Them Find You

by NymeriaSparks (orphan_account)



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Changing Reality, Dreams, Nightmare, Sleep, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Tally Hall - Freeform, Totally normal, WIP, ahaha, everything's normal, kinda a vent??, the mind electric, tw reality shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NymeriaSparks
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYmcBuA6WOgSweet dreams, everyone! <3(Readers decide if I continue this, please comment)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sleep Tight, Don't Let Them Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverthecat/gifts).



> To Silv: You continually encourage and inspire me, both by your support of me and your own successes. Thank you.

Think of these thoughts as limitless light  
_He struggled to awaken fully, unrest in his soul indicating that something was wrong._  
Exposing closing circuitry of fright  
_It took a long time, and for a moment (just a moment) he wondered if he was dead._  
Think of each moment holding this breath  
_His consciousness began to settle in this space between sleep and consciousness._  
As death minute in decimal  
_It felt comfortable, almost peaceful, as if the world had finally stopped to allow him a chance to breathe and not breathe._  
  
Resident minor, how do you plead?  
_Until the judge came calling and the morphing guards carried him from his spot of rest._  
We'll need your testimony on the stand  
_Until those green-swirled eyes demanded his honesty._  
Solemnly swear to tell the whole truth  
_Demanded his testimony._  
So help you son, now raise your right hand  
_Demanded his condemnation._  
  
Father your honor, may I explain?  
_He answered honestly, as the truth of himself returned to his mind._  
My brain has claimed its glory over me  
_They were real, so real, and they visited him almost daily._  
I've a good heart albeit insane  
_But that didn't change who he was. He still aimed to help others and give them something positive._  
Condemn him to the infirmary  
_The grim interruption to his explanation sent shivers down his spine._  
  
All mine towers crumble down the flowers gasping under rubble  
_Falling, falling..._  
Shrieking in the hall of lull, thy genius saves a thirst for trouble  
_His vision clouded as he let out a scream as he dropped into blackness._  
  
Scattering sparks of thought energy  
_It felt like his mind had simply shattered into a thousand pieces._  
Deliver me and carry me away  
_Dizzily, he tried to get to his feet, but a force stopped him._  
Here in my kingdom I am your Lord  
_Not just dizziness, but a scepter digging into his shoulder._  
I order you to cower and pray  
_Somehow, he knew that he couldn't laugh his way out of this one._  
  
Nuns commence incanting as the lightning strikes mine temples thus  
_Garbled words and numbers entered his ears as he fell yet again into darkness._  
Electrifying mine chambers, wholly scorching out thine sovereignty  
_He tried to clutch his head, but he couldn't move his arms. It didn't help that Schneep (arguably his most logical side) only kept reminding him of what parts of his brain must have been irreversibly impacted to cause it as his panic grew._  
  
Spiraling down thy majesty  
_Again the scepter poked at him, this time pushing him on his back, digging in his chest._  
I beg of thee, have mercy on me  
_All the lights were too bright to see, and blindly he tried to scramble up and face whoever was facing him this time._  
I was just a boy you see  
_Everything was moving too fast for logic, for piecing together what had happened._  
I plead of thee have sympathy for me  
_And with the final chord to the melody he knew he'd soon be falling again._  
  
See how the serfs work the ground  
_A group of lost souls toiled under heavy guard._  
(see how they work)  
_And a chorus of voices bemoaned their plight._  
And they give it all they've got  
_Everything was dead here._  
And they give it all they've got  
_Everything **became** dead here._  
And you give it all you've got 'til you're down  
_He ran as fast as he could, stumbling._  
  
See how the brain plays around  
_He awoke in his own bed, in his own room._  
And you fall inside a hole you couldn't see  
_And fell yet again._  
And you fall inside a hole inside a-  
_And again._  
Someone help me!-  
_Everything around him and everything in him was too loud_  
Understand what's going on inside my mind  
_As if a thousand voices were screaming at him and each other, which they were._  
Doctor I can't tell if I'm not me  
_"Am I okay?" he asked of himself. The words sounded hollow, ridiculous somehow._  
  
When it grows bright, the particles start to  
_As if he were merely trapped in a computer display, tiny lights flew at him, and he ducked as many as he could._  
Marvel having made it through the night  
_They congregated, forming reality._  
Never they ponder, weather electric  
_And he blinked. Took a breath._  
Calming if you look at it right!  
_He was okay._

  
  
What a strange d̴̛̠͈̭̩̜̜̝͍̦̹̙̰͇̪̓̊̾r̸͎͕̞̬̘̟͖͒̿̋̏͂e̷̢̡͉̤̟̖̮̮̬͗͐̑̋͗͗͗̈́͐͒̐̉̓͗̕a̷̢͖̪̜͉͍̪̯͆͌̕͜͠m̷̧̧̩̰͇̺͓̞͍͍̳̠̞͂͋́̈̀̈́͗͝ͅ...


End file.
